User talk:Manta-bee
Hi, welcome to Fan Fiction! Thanks for your edit to the Rivals To Rival Chronicles page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 02:03, 2009 July 19 "You are starting to... well I don't know. Antagonizing me?" he says "Hey! I'm not antagonizing you, you big fat jerk!" says I --Manta-bee 21:58, 27 July 2009 (UTC) *You make stuff up in your own way that I don't even want. Stop making stuff for me. It makes me ANGRY!Chomper4 04:03, 27 July 2009 (UTC) *NO I DID NOT, YOU NO GOOD VILLAIN!!!!!!!!!!!! Besides, I will never listen to you anymore! And I did't make up any stuff for you or anyone else in the entire world, now leave me alone! 16judizor **I'm warning you. Someone will seriously block you if you don't stop this nonsense, got it?Chomper4 17:12, 27 July 2009 (UTC) **I won't stop that nonsense, and I think I hate you know matter what you are the one who's bugging me and antagonizing me one last time. **Really? Are you sure you're not bugging me anymore? **Yes and no. All I just wanted to be part of it. **You're right. I'm sorry. I guess you don't have to listen to me anymore, but can you forgive me? **That's what friends are for, right? **Right. Friends? **Friends. Well, if he dosen't like the changes you made, why dosen't he just change them back himself? If he dosen't like the way you put them, he should put them in a way that he does want them. It's just that easy. :P -- SChanKun 21:52, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Johnny, but I think it's been worked out now. --Manta-bee 23:51, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry for what I said to you. Please accept my appologies. You could've just made your own episodes. Will you forgive me?Chomper4 23:06, 27 July 2009 (UTC) A Helpful Suggestion ---- *Can you please create your pages instead of using ine? ---- Hi there Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 18:51, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Hey I know you too :P CGTalk! Hi Hi, I gave you administrator powers here because I adopted this wiki and you're an awesome editor. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 17:02, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! --Manta-bee 11:49, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Hey, can you add SpongeBob to Cartoons VS. Anime? --User:SuperSaiyanKirby 11:27, 17 November 2009 (UTC) Glad I'm glad to see somebody else here from the Spongebob Fanon Wiki!--Etenitey the hedgehog 16:47, November 26, 2009 (UTC)User:Etenitey the hedgehog Note:The somebody else is SuperSaiyanKirby. Change Change Total Drama Middle School Girls and Boys ##Beth ##Bridgette ##Camel ##Cheer Bear ##Eva ##Felicity ##Harmony Bear ##Izzy ##Laugh a Lot Bear ##Leshawna ##Lindsay ##Pearl Krabs ##Share Bear ##Starfire ##Swift Heart Rabbit ##Alejandro ##Brock ##Cody ##Cyborg ##DJ ##Funshine Bear ##Geoff ##Jiro ##Noah ##Otis ##Owen ##Patrick ##Robin ##SpongeBob ##Tyler Funny Cartoons! Hey, can you do the same thing to List of Funny Cartoons! episodes, same you did to List of Mason and Jason episodes? --[[User:SuperSaiyanKirby|'SuperSaiyanKirby']] Talk to me! 01:13, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Busters Hello. My name's Psychid, and I'm kind of into fan fiction myself. ;D I came here to ask you for a favor, and some questions: As of New Year's Day, 2010, I have published a story entitled [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5631566/1/YuGiOh_Rise_of_the_Busters Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Busters], a crossover fic between [http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Yu-Gi-Oh%21_5D%27s Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's] and [http://totaldramaisland.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Island Total Drama Island]. ...Actually, it isn't really much of a 5D's/TDI crossover, but a 5D's fic with some of the characters being TDI counterparts (yet I still count it as a TDI/5D's crossover. Go figure! XD). I was kind of planning on posting it on a Wikia like this, which is where I can make links to the characters, the cards that are used, and the obscure and annoying pop culture references I plan on constantly including throughout the story. XD Is it okay if I post that very story here, where others can read it (I know this is a frivolous question that will get an obvious answer)? If you do, I have some other questions: #Can I post the chapters of my story on different pages (i.e. one chapter will be Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Busters/Chapter 1, another will be Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Busters/Chapter 2, etc.)? #Is it okay if I upload a template entitled , as seen on both the [http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Decklist Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia] and the [http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Decklist Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Wikia]? #Is a story like that even acceptable on this Wikia (I suggest that you read it before making the verdict; once again, I know it's a frivolous question that will get an obvious answer)? Please respond, if you can! =D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 22:35, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Other Questions Glad that you'll let me publish [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5631566/1/YuGiOh_Rise_of_the_Busters Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Busters] here on this Wikia! =D However, I have some other questiosn concerning it: #Is it okay if I post the chapters of my story on different article pages (i.e. one article would be entitled Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Busters/Chapter 1, Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Busters/Chapter 2, etc.)? Because my chapters are kind of long, in terms of length (but you probably figured that out already), and I don't want anyone's eyes to be strained out. #Is it okay if I make templates for the ratings of that story, along with any other story I plan on posting here (i.e. one template would be , one would be , etc.)? Also, is it okay if I upload a template entitled , as seen on both the [http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Decklist Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia] and the [http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Decklist Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Wikia]? #Would a story like that even be acceptable here on this Wikia (I suggest that you read it first before making a verdict)? And that's all I have for my other questions. Once again, please respond if possible! =) --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 16:35, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Nice Fan-Fiction, Make More Just out of curiosity, would you look at my fic, Deamonic and tell me what you think of it? Evnyofdeath 01:10, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey, can you ban User:QueenOrangeSoda. She has been using me in a story and has really been bugging me because i banned her and that she is banned at two wikis (One of which i banned her) She has made countless accounts and posted pornography. So i do ask even i you dont ban her can you delete her story that she uses me in http://fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/It's_My_Party_and_I'll_Lie_if_I_Want_To--[[User blog:Kenzen11|Ken] Eleven! 03:11, April 27, 2010 (UTC)] Vote! Hi. Please vote who to be eliminated next on Total Drama Cartoon-odeon. I'm telling a LOT on admins to. The votes are due Saturday! Here's the episode page: Dodgeball Basics.--Bessie84 14:44, June 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: I Invite You To I created the Mighty B! Fanon wiki. Case closed.--Bessie84 15:07, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I also invite you to the page I added: http://fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Top_10_1_on_1_Catfights Fights 9 & 8 should be: *Clover vs Dylan Sander (9) *Samantha Simpson vs Natalie Cook (Charlie's Angels, not the actress)-User:KingCold2 October 30, 2010 9:19 p.m. Maybe.... I saw that you created a Mighty B! Fanon wiki, but I did first! I just got a message from one of them, but I don't know which 1.--Bessie84 20:07, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Vote! Hi. Vote on the talk page for Total Drama Cartoon-odeon to see which team loses next. Here, I'll give you an advantage to it. Talk:Total Drama Cartoon-odeon--Bessie84 14:34, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Vote! Vote! Okay, this is the final time there will be voting. Who do you want eliminated on Total Drama Cartoon-odeon? If you're going to vote, click here. Happy voting! :D --Bessie84 01:20, June 30, 2010 (UTC) WWWhhhhyyyyyyyyy?! Why did you have to delete Elmo Kissed Barney? I had worked so, so hard on it! I had gotten further than I had ever gotten in any story on earth! :'( hi hey do you want to see the wiki im working on if not you dont have to ,my wiki is called cartoon wiki Tdwtfan 1001 21:12, August 10, 2010 (UTC) If you watch Total Drama Island: T.C.V. from Youtube, please Click here. DO NOT ASK QUESTIONS. Thank you. -A mystery user Please If you want to read my story, just type in Jonas L.A. The Kiss I see what you mean. What are your stories, I'd like to read them. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I edited on Don'tMessWithMe Street. I just realized that an UNREGISTERED VANDAL edited your page, and I thought it was their's. THAT VANDAL HAS ALREADY MESSED UP MY PAGES! (But I got that taken care of) You should ban them.--Bessie84 22:00, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for reading my story. I really appreciate that you liked it. *singing* Come on, if you love Wikia, just click here, and read it now!Bessie84 22:33, October 7, 2010 (UTC) *singing* Please notice that some of the picture aren't really working. Can somebody tell me what's going on, what's going on, what's going on?--Bessie84 18:01, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :I really have no idea. :( --Manta-bee 00:58, November 15, 2010 (UTC) >:(--Bessie84 15:39, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! :) I'm glad you liked Hello Again, Charile Brown. I was afraid that it wouldn't be good. However, can you please check out my story Alive? It's about Toy Story and even though I am currently working on it, would you like to read what I have so far? Thanks! " You're 30% arrogant, 30% ignorant, and 40% idiot!" " Yep, she soo has a crush on me." Nickelodeon has the best lines. XD 00:38, December 7, 2010 (UTC) I have a question. Why did you create Todd-Gwen Relationship? --An awesome user, who admits she's a fan of Togepi! 19:33, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I see.--An awesome user, who admits she's a fan of Togepi! 01:54, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi! How are u doing? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 17:39, January 16, 2011 (UTC) STOP! Uhhhh, some user named "FannyXLucia" is pretending to be me. They wrote an inappropriate story with me in it. PLEASE DELETE IT! I am Floatingforever, and I ♥ Wikis! Talk to me! 03:45, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and block him/her for six months. lt's just terribIe. NOBODY on this Wiki likes that story except for him/her. Everybody (including me) is disgusted. And it isn't even appropriate - and this is coming from someone with a "o_O" reputation on Wikia... I am Floatingforever, and I ♥ Wikis! Talk to me! 04:47, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey, you're an admin, right? Well, can you ban a unregistered contributor called "69.112.197.174"? They kept editing my pages, and I warned them that if they edited a Crackers or Wackers episode Search Party, or if they mentioned the rotten tomatoes thing on Hollywood World, then I would tell. And guess what? THEY DID BOTH OF THOSE THINGS!!!!!!!!! I used to appreciate their contributions, but now I can't stand it anymore! Please ban them!--An awesome user, who admits she's a fan of Togepi! 12:10, February 11, 2011 (UTC) The TV Party Network Can The TV Party Network Become A Sister Channel Of WebNetwork And Right Stuf Network-Sonic 1999 Can You Help Me With The TV Party Network-Sonic 1999 Maybe A History Bit,Some Blocks For The Network,Some More Upcoming Shows And Maybe Cancel Some Shows-Sonic 1999 Idea For A Show Sure-Sonic 1999 I Have An Idea For A Show That Is About The Next Captain N Plot: When A Mii Is Helping The Khothole Freedom Fighters As A Agent For The Wuhu Island Spy Force But When Videoland Has Gone In To A Crisis He Has To Become The New Captain N-Sonic 1999﻿ ﻿ What I've Been Up To Hi. It's me, again. :3 I've been starting to create Wiki pages for my stories; check them out on my userpage, if you want. I'm sure you'll very much enjoy how honest I am in each article (namely in the section entitled "Reception"). ;) Hope you like! :D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 15:57, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Heeeeeey! hi,I think you did something to do with Buffy the Vampire Slayer,im a total fan!!!! im from New Zealand,i hope we can talk about it when you have time. :) I'm pleased with your welcome. I won't let you down. OK? Deletion, and Ideas You're an admin, right? Well, there's this anonymous user who keeps posting spam stories on the Wiki, and even removes "Delete" tags from such stories marked for deletion. If you could please delete those stories, as well as block him (for a time), that would be more than beneficial to the Wiki. Speaking of which, here are some of my ideas. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 19:21, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Did you get my above message, by chance? :| --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 19:22, June 26, 2011 (UTC) It's an anonymous user who goes by . I hope this helps. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 12:53, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Hooray for me! I'm now an admin, just like you! 8D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 11:52, July 5, 2011 (UTC) One of my acts as administrator is to protect user and talk pages, including yours, from being edited by anonymous users! That way, if you do get trolled, you'll know exactly who's responsible! Pretty smart thinking, eh? ;D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 17:56, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me, Manta-bee, what are the last of the rules that user you banned broke? Larry1996 13:03, August 1, 2011 (UTC) PFFanon Aren't/Weren't you on Phineas and Ferb Fanon? 17:33, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes. --Manta-bee 01:12, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Help Help me please. Protected to Disney's Hakuna Matata (in the crossover with Digimon) to 208.107.197.166 no edit an you user blocke. Xavierfan 03:10, September 23, 2011 Hey you know that table? I can't fighure out how to make colors on there. Could you please help?